Infant Captain
by LovelyMinx17
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other day for the straw hats, but when they wake up and see that their captain is now a baby they are unsure of what do next. It is a mystery of why Luffy is like this, but they need to find out how to reverse it if they want to continue with their voyage. I Do Not Own OnePiece
1. Chapter 1

Takes Place after the davyback fight.

* * *

The crew of the Going Merry sat in circle-like shape on the main deck. There were puzzled, confused, worried and irritated faces. They had not been prepared for this at all. But knowing their captains stupidity surely he would do something reckless. But they never thought in a million years that something like THIS would happen. Sitting in the middle of the crew mates was an infant.

With jet black hair that covered his whole head, deep blue eyes, and a scar under his eye. This was their captain. How this had happened to the famous Monkey D Luffy, they did not know. But one things for certain they had to find out how to reverse it or they could not carry on this their voyage. The baby Luffy sat in the middle of the people sucking on his fist while gazing around at his crewmates faces. He wore a tiny red shirt with deep blue leggings. Without warning he began to cry.

Earlier That Morning

The sun rose over the Going Merry as dawn broke through the seas. It was chilly as always in the mornings' and the seagull's were beginning to make loud noises as they dove for fish.

Usopp, the ship's sniper had been keeping watch that night was fast asleep at the front of the deck, covered with a blanket that hung loosely over his shoulders. Anyone keeping watch would normally fall asleep some point during the night after all.

The women of the ship, Nami and Robin, were beginning to wake up, stretching and yawning while exchanging good mornings to each other. Sanji the ships cook, was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast, he normally woke up early to make start, after all everything was home made and would take time.

In the men's quarters the swordsman gave a loud yawn and scratched his head lazily before jumping down from his hammock. When he made a loud thump however, he noticed something in Luffy's hammock jump and start stirring.

Puzzled, Zoro walked over suspiciously, at once the swordsman noticed the thing was covered with his captains red vest was wriggling about frantically.

"Tch, idiot captain, bringing wild animals on to the ship" Muttered the annoyed swordsman.

He reached and pulled back the vest expecting to see some sort of scruffy looking animal but instead was met with a baby.

Zoro's eye's widened as the small child that was no bigger than Chopper the ships doctor, looked up at him with large dark blue eyes. At first Zoro's reaction was that this was Luffy's doing. _But why on earth would Luffy bring a baby onto the ship?_

Zoro looked closer at the baby, who was now kicking his legs while still gazing up at his face. At once his eyes widened as he seen things that resembled his captain greatly. His scar, his shaggy black hair, the eyes and his tannish skin. Could this be his captain? Zoro stumbled back in disbelieve, this was his captain no doubt about it. But why on earth was he baby, a baby that was just about to start crying!

Zoro freaked out unsure what to do, as Luffy started crying rather loudly in fact. Zoro, scooped up the crying child and covered him in Luffys red vest and rushed outside. The deck was empty, the crew had obviously went to get breakfast and left Zoro standing in the middle of the ship unsure of what to do.

He decided to set Luffy down beside the mast of the ship and get someone. Suddenly the galley door flew open and Chopper poked his head out, his mouth filled with food.

"Zoro! Foods ready!" He called finally swallowing his breakfast. "And wake Luffy up please!"

Zoro, instead pulled Chopper out the door and dragged him where he set Luffy down.

"Zoro, what are you-" Chopper stopped himself as he seen the baby wriggling around, chewing on the red vest.

Chopper bent down to have a closer look. "Who is this child, where did he come from!"

"He was in Luffy's hammock when I woke up, Chopper I...think the kid is Luffy" Zoro admitted while Choppers face turned from a puzzled expression, to a horrified one.

"This is Luffy! No way! It can't be, I think I'll check him over in my room" Chopper said while Luffy looked up at him almost intimidated.

Zoro agreed and took baby Luffy to Choppers study, and meanwhile he informed the rest of the crew about this.

"Nani Zoro!" Usopp said in a shocked tone as Zoro finished explaining what happened.

The swordsman was sitting down and eating his breakfast casually. "Mhm"

Sanji, Nami and Robin were speechless, their captain was now a baby?

"Where is he now?" Asked Robin setting down her cup of coffee.

"In the infirmary, Chopper's checking him over to make sure it really is him"

"Surely it isn't! Right?" Nami asked now standing up. She like most of the crew expected this to be an ordinary day, but now their idiot captain was now a child. A helpless, absent minded child.

"Well from what Moss head said, it could be, I mean he was in Luffy's hammock and he resembled Luffy" Sanji stated with as he finished drying the used dishes.

Zoro gave him a glare but continued eating,

Chopper opened the door and walked in silently and set down taking a small sip of his tea. The crew looked at him waiting for him to speak. Another sip,

"It's Luffy alright" Chopper finally said "He has all the scars he got from our previous enemies and not to mention acts like Luffy!"

The crew listened, (Zoro quietly eating his breakfast) at how once in the medical room, Luffy got into all kinds of trouble. Starting with trying to crawl off the bed and almost falling to the floor. Second trying to drink medicines and ending up dropping them all over the floor and tugging out pieces of Choppers fur.

"This isn't happening, our captain is now a kid!" Usopp yelled before being kicked by Sanji.

"Calm down you baka! It isn't the end of the world ya know. All we need to do is find a cure." The cook said puffing his cigarette.

"That won't be easy Mr Cook, we don't even know how he got this way in the first place" Robin reminded him through a calm tone. The straw hats groaned and tried to remember what happened yesterday.

They all remembered stopping at a rather large and dingy looking island and they had all split up to shop for things they personally needed. However because of the shape of the island they ended up not being able to find the right stuff.

"I bet Luffy did something while he was gone" Nami said with her head resting on her hand.

"Great. Just great. We can't even ask him what the hell happened" Zoro complained finishing his breakfast.

"Well until then we need to keep this a secret" Robin told them all, sipping her coffee.

"Huh, how come Robin?" Usopp asked.

"If our enemies, most likely the Marines found out Luffy was in this vulnerable state they would most likely attack. And take him away."

"But he's a baby, no one could hurt an innocent child, could they?" Nami asked tilting her head.

"First of Luffy isn't innocent in the marines eyes and second they would find away" Robin said calmly. She had been calm throughout this whole ordeal. As always. The kitchen was silent.

"By the way where is he Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"Oh! He fell asleep at the end of the tests so I put him in the bed but don't worry I put a few pillows around him so he won't fall off" Chopper smiled.

Right on cue, a loud cry came from Choppers room and the crew bounced up and went to the source of the crying. Robin calmly walked behind her crew but not before stopping to wash her empty cup and put it away.

Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Sanji all stared down at their crying Captain who was now sitting up on the bed. Tears running down his cheeks and snot running down his nose.

Chopper put on a small red shirt and blue leggings that belonged to him on Luffy to keep him warm.

"He certainly knows how to make a racket, even as a kid!" Sanji yelled over the cries covering his ears like most of the crew.

"Someone pick him up!" Usopp yelled out. "Nami your a girl, girls like babies you do it!"

Nami looked at her logpose and rushed for the door "Wow! Look at that! Got to go out and see if this things working right, hehe!" Nami left.

"Your going to hell!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy continued crying very loudly as the crew began to panic.

"Is he hurt?" Sanji said looking down at Luffy.

"I don't know Zoro hold him!"

"I already did and I'm about to go out and lift weights!"

"He won't stop crying!"

"Give him to me" Said a calm voice behind them.

Robin had entered the room and was holding her arms out and reached for Luffy. She smiled as she picked him up and started bouncing him in her arms and hushing him very gently. Luffy's loud cries turned into quiet sobs as he buried his little tear filled face into her shoulder.

"How did you…" Usopp asked, now amazed at how Luffy had suddenly gone quiet.

Robin smiled kindly and walked out of the room with Luffy in her arms.

"Oh my sweet Robin-Chan never fails to impress!" Sanji had gone into love mode and swirled out of the room, either going to flirt with Robin and Nami or going to finish cleaning the dishes. Who knows.

* * *

**Finished**** the first chapter! Hope you like it, if you did please review! **

**I really wanted to write one of these stories like this for a long time :) But every baby Luffy story I come across always has Nami and baby Luffy taking baths with each other or sleeping together ;/ I mean robins a girl too right? And Robin acts more motherly than Nami. But thats just my ow opinion... **

**well until the next chapter :D **


	2. Chapter 2

First day

* * *

After Robin walked out of the infirmary with Luffy, he was still sobbing softly into her shoulder, making it wet with his tears. Robin continued to bounce and rock him gently while humming lightly to him.

After a few moments of walking around The Merry, Luffy's sobs turned into soft coo's and baby language. Robin smiled and held him up in front of her.

"Even as a child, you're still loud captain" She smiled warmly. Luffy just looked at her through wide eyes almost curious to her finally speaking. Everyone else seemed to panic and yell around him, so much that it frightened him into crying. But a kind voice calmed him down. "Now just what could have happened to you?"

Luffy started giggling and and smiling while he kicked his legs. He had no idea what was going on around him.

First he was met with darkness as he was rudely awoken with a loud thump, then a scary-looking face came into view. So he naturally panicked. The face seemed to contort into confusion and picked him up roughly and then he was carried somewhere cold and Luffy thought it was pleasant to see a furry animal looking down at him next. He wanted to play with it so badly. Next thing he knew there was colourful bottles which he tried to grab but the furry person stopped him, making him angry and annoyed. Finally he fell asleep as he was tired of being kept still, when he woke he was scared as he was alone and started crying for someone to talk to him.

The next thing he knew, Luffy was surrounded by other faces, along with the furry person and the scary faced man. A guy with a long nose (which he tried to grab), another man with bright blond hair which unconsciously blew smoke around him and a kinder looking face with colourful hair, but she quickly left. He was glad that this much kinder-looking face helped him and did not yell or panic as if he did something wrong. He was happy that she talked to him, calmed him down and made him smile again.

Zoro, Chopper and Usopp walked out to the main deck and at once Chopper and Usopp ran over to Robin to get a better look at Luffy now that he stopped crying.

Chopper was sitting on Usopp's shoulders so he could have a better look at his transformed captain. "So...how could this have happened?" Chopper asked suddenly while looking at baby Luffy.

Luffy turned his head at the voice and giggled happily and reached for Chopper who tilted his head in slight confusion.

"I thought we already talked that over Chopper, none of us have a clue the only good thing now is to stay calm and wait" The sniper replied to his friend.

Luffy continued to reach for Chopper. "Uhh, why is he acting like that? He wasn't a second ago" The reindeer asked.

"Hehe, it seems like the captain see's you as a stuffed toy or something and wants to play with you" Robin giggled watching Luffy's happy face that was stained with tears.

"I'm not a toy! I'm a man!" Chopper yelled in triumph on Usopp's shoulders. "And look he already tore out bits of my fur while I was checking him over back there" He shown his friends the small bald patches around his body.

"Well alright then Mr Doctor, but would you mind playing with him later while we are out?" She asked him.

"Out? Who's going where?" Usopp asked the woman.

"Well now that the captain is like this, we need supplies like food, a small bed and other things for him"

"Oh yeah I see" Chopper said scratching his head. He had not thought about that.

"It was very kind of you lend him your clothes Chopper, even though they are slightly big" Robin thanked him with a smile.

Chopper blushed "No problem Robin!"

Luffy retreated his arms and looked back at Robin with a wondering stare. Usopp and Chopper tilted their heads.

"Yes captain?" The dark haired woman asked while giggling slightly. A low growl was heard coming from Luffy's stomach and he looked down and gave a low whimper. "Oh I see, lets go then shall we?" Robin said and she began to walk towards the kitchen with Luffy in her arms.

Usopp let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Same old captain, still asks for food in any state"

"Got that right, say Usopp can you tell me another Usopp adventure story?!" The little reindeer asked excitedly.

"Of course young Chopper, after all I'm not one to disappoint!" Replied Usopp who took Chopper of his shoulders and began his story while hammering a nail into The Merry. She needed a fix up…

"There I was surrounded by wild seagulls while on top of the church roof!"

Luffy and Robin walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Nami, Zoro and Sanji who were sitting at the table. Sanji and Zoro were typically about to get into a fight only Robin's entrance made them stop.

"So this is Luffy?" Nami asked standing up from her seat to look at Luffy who was looking around at the familiar faces.

"Indeed, sweet isn't he?" Robin smiled.

She walked over to an unoccupied sea and set baby Luffy on her knee.

"Oh Robin-Chwan! You are the sweet one!" Sanji said in love mode while pouring her some coffee and mixing in the milk.

"Until we know how to reverse this, I was wondering if you would come with me to go shopping for things we now need, Nami?" Robin asked the navigator who was waving a spoon in front of Luffy and laughing playfully.

Nami looked up and stopped, much to the frustration of Luffy who was enjoying it. "Of course I need map paper anyway"

"Glad to hear it, and Mr cook would you mind putting something together for the captain"

Sanji set the cup of coffee in front of Robin looked up "Uh? I've never cooked anything for babies what should I make?"

"Just a throw a few bits of meat or everything into a blender or something, Luffy has never seen fussy to what gets set in front of him" Zoro yawned tiredly before standing up and walking to the door. But not before Luffy blew a raspberry at him leaving.

"Why you little-!" The swordsman yelled out of surprise.

Sanji, Nami and Robin laughed at Zoro's red face and what Luffy just did. "Seems like he disagrees with you on that one" Nami giggled covering her mouth. "Nice job Luffy, still fooling around as always" Sanji laughed turning his back to prepare food for his captain.

Luffy looked at the happy faces and started laughing and clapped his tiny hands together at Zoro's leaving.

A few moments later, Nami was feeding Luffy mashed up cereal and warm milk to Luffy while he sat on Robins lap. The food was staining his cheeks and clothes as he rushed to get it all in his mouth.

"Hold your horses your gonna choke you idiot" Nami said annoyed as a splatter of mush landed on her t-shirt.

"Same old captain, can't get enough" Sanji said taking away the empty bowl that Luffy had now finished.

Baby Luffy started hiccuping and began to suck his hands probably because a little food remained on them. Robin cleaned Luffys face and took off Luffys stained top and tossed in to the side. "Shall we head out now Miss navigator, I don't want to leave it any later" Robin asked as the strawhats felt themselves dock at a random port.

Nami agreed, "The sooner we do this the sooner we go back to that island from before and get answers"

"Of course"

A hours later Luffy was left in the care of his remaining crew mates.

Sanji was cleaning up after supper they all just had, Zoro was asleep against the mast without a care in the world and baby Luffy sat in the middle of Usopp and Chopper. He now had his hat on which kept falling to over his eyes. So he settled for just chewing on it.

Luffy laughed and clapped his hands as Usopp made funny looking faces and movements while telling one of his heroic adventures to Chopper.

"And they offered me the place of their king but I refused because I wanted to go out to sea!" Usopp lied.

"Wow Usopp I had no idea!" Chopper yelled in amazing with stars in his eyes. "And then what-OW!" Chopper cried out as he seen Luffy was now tugging at his fur tightly with a large smile on his face.

"Luffy! Cut it out!" Chopper tried to pull away but Luffy held on. "Ow, ow, ow! Usopp help!" Usopp stopped smirking and pulled Luffy away, there was bits of brown fur on his hands which fell to the floor.

"There that's enough Luffy" Usopp smiled slightly as he turned Luffy around to face him.

The captain yawned and rubbed his eyes and cooed softly as his head went limp, seemingly falling asleep in Usopp's grip.

"Uh, what now? Where do we put him?" Usopp asked now holding Luffy right.

"Well if he goes into his hammock he could fall out and hurt himself, he's a baby so I don't know how his powers will affect him now" Chopper replied looking around for a place to lay Luffy.

"I know, get blankets and pillows and put him beside the mast beside Zoro or something" Usopp ordered Chopper who nodded and ran off to the men's quarters.

Minutes later he returned with pillows and blankets and laid them down making a bed beside the mast. Zoro slept on the other side, luckily he was not snoring loudly.

Usopp very gently lay his captain down and covered him with the blanket. He also set his hat beside him, he knew how much he liked it close to him.

"What if he wakes up?" Chopper asked.

"If he does Zoro can handle it, he's right there after all" Replied Usopp.

"Now what" Chopper asked his friend.

"Lets bother Sanji for snacks I say, and you can hear part two of my story!" Usopp cheered.

Chopper agreed and the sniper and himself walked to the kitchen.

A few hours later is was getting dark and Nami and Robin returned with things that would be useful for Luffy. Clothes, diapers, a pacifier, baby food and milk along with bottles and some toys to keep him occupied and Choppers fur safe. They also dragged a few planks of wood that would made a crib and play pen.

"Finally, that's over" Nami said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It was rather stressful wasn't it" Robin agreed.

The two women looked around and seen Zoro snoozing beside the mast and a few empty pillows and blankets. Instantly they knew these were for Luffy.

"We are back!" Nami called out throughout the ship.

Sanji came swirling out of the kitchen with small cakes on a plate and held them in front of Nami and Robin. "For you, my dear ladies"

"Arigato Sanji-Kun, so how was Luffy?" Nami asked taking a cake and taking a bite.

"Well Usopp and Chopper were minding him and said he fell asleep out here so they came in and stuffed their faces"

Robin's gaze instantly shot to the unoccupied blankets on the floor. She raised an eyebrow.

Chopper and Usopp heard their names and pokes their heads around the door. "You guys are back? That took a while" Chopper said.

"May I ask where Luffy is?" Robin said almost instantly.

"He's sleeping over-" Usopp broke off, seeing the empty blankets and pillows. "Oh god where is he?!" Usopp screamed as he ran over to lift up the pillows and check.

"You mean he's gone?" Nami replied frantically.

By now the strawhats were in panic mode as they began to search the falling apart ship. "Geez, you guys are so loud!" Zoro called out to them and stood up rubbing his head.

"ZORO!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 done ^^ I think I made Luffy a little too cute in this one, but never mind XD **

**Tell me what you think and also have you heard the theory about that whenever robin was on the run for years she was pregnant and lost the child and thats why she mothers chopper alot? But thats just a theory...**

**And that why I made robin so motherly towards Luffy in this :D **

**Remember to review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Where is Luffy?

* * *

The panicked crew searched the ship as best they could for their lost captain. It had only been a few minutes but they knew their captain got into trouble no matter what so they looked and looked. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper each got a punch on the head from Nami for not being responsible to watch something as small as Chopper. Sanji laughed.

Robin sprouted blue eye's throughout the ship so she could get a better look, just a few things belonging to them that was scattered everywhere, most likely Luffy got to them. but so far nothing. Only dark corners and nothing out of the ordinary.

Usopp had a suggestion. "He might have….fallen over board…"

Eye's turned to him and immediately, Zoro dived into the salty sea. After countless minutes the swordsman rose again, empty handed. "I searched all over, the idiots not here" He simply said climbing back on deck.

"Oh! Where could he be, everyone double check again, the ship isn't too big after all!" Nami commanded loudly.

* * *

Luffy crawled out of his pillows and blankets and looked at the scary looking person who always carried shiny things with him and he always seemed to be sleeping…

So Luffy tried to make him 'talk' to him by shaking him and grabbing his white t-shirt and pulling it with such force he fell back. Finally Luffy started to whine and got louder and louder. Suddenly the man with coloured hair began to wake up.

"...Stop it Chopper….." He mumbled through a yawn.

Luffy smiled and looked up at him with large excited eyes, someone was going to play with him! But the man just closed his eyes again and went back to sleep much to Luffy's frustration. Pouting, the baby began to crawl away and search for the furry toy and the long nosed funny person. He crawled to the men's quarters and sat down and looked around the large room. Nothing fun to play with, just old clothes that smelled very bad and a few tiny weird balls. Smiling with glee the young captain crawled over to them and instantly began to chew on them. They were cold and felt like rubber? But the baby captain didn't care and happily chewed on them.

Just then red stuff spurted out of them and on to his face making him gasp in surprise. Wiping his face with his fist, Luffy licked the red stuff. It tasted nice and he sat for a few moments rubbing it off his face. Moving on he came across other various stuff that kept him entertained for a little while. But he really wanted to find those other two people!

He pouted once more and crawled to the deck again where the sleeping man lay. Luffy jumped when he heard yelling from a room in front of him, again he baby was frustrated because the door was closed and stopped him from seeing what was happening. Luffy then began to bang the door with his palms and whine loudly but the people inside didn't hear him because of all the yelling and laughing. It sounded like the man who always smoked?

A few moments of trying, he gave up and instead went to find the room with all the different things to play with again. Where was that woman with the kind smile? Who always talked to him no matter what. Or maybe that other woman who always hit everyone with a funny looking glass thing on her arm?

Little Luffy made his way to the room again and found other funny looking tiny balls. Grabbing on he put it in his mouth and crawled to the closet that was wide open and sat inside. Hiding behind the pile of messy clothes he bit down on the ball and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun had set fully now and the straw hats continued to search for their lost tiny captain.

"What if the Marines came and took him, you know kidnap!" Chopper yelled looking scared and began to tear up.

"I doubt it, if they did then they would have taken old moss head into custody as well, and why would they take a random baby?" Sanji replied rolling down his sleeves as the night began to get chillier and colder.

"I guess you're right, but still…" Chopper said sinking on to the floor.

The pirates sat in a circle shape on deck, none of them knew where their captain could be. They were tired, but one things for sure they were not going to sleep until their infant captain was found and out of harm.

"Wait a second..Robin didn't you say that our room was the most messiest? And my special attack balls were laying all over the place?" Usopp suddenly jumped up, startling some of them.

"I did, why do you ask?" The dark haired woman replied.

Usopp didn't answer and instead bounced up and ran to the men's room, the crew followed behind of course.

"Heh..sounds like Usopp has an idea of where that moron could be" Sanji said following everyone else.

Stopping and breathing hard, Usopp scanned the room and followed the trail of scattered weapons and dirty clothes. A smile crept on the sniper's face as he pointed to the closet that had lots of clothes laying at the bottom, and a tiny hand was just visible through red vests.

"There he is! Luffy!" Chopper cried running over and starting to pull away the stuff that hide their small captain very well.

"Is he sleeping?" Nami asked, clearly relieved that he was found after all this time.

Robin picked the sleeping Luffy up in her arms and looked over him. He needed a changing and there seemed to be red stuff smeared on his face. The red stuff made everyone gasp in horror, thinking it was blood but Usopp was quick to explain that Luffy got into his ketchup stars.

Also, the sniper picked up a chewed black tiny ball and inspected it. "Sleeping attack, its filled with sleeping particles that once broken would send anyone out to sleep" He explained.

By now the crew had left and began to get ready for bed. It was late and their captain was found, they were all so tired. Luffy had woken up and instantly gave them a large smile while clapping his hands. The baby seemed to love having people around, giving him attention. By now everyone cleared off to bed and Sanji volunteered to put Luffy's crib together, of course though, Robin asked.

Robin look Luffy into the bathroom and changed him and washed his tiny sleepy face. She changed him into a red t-shirt and pants. Setting him in his crib she gave him his bottle filled with warm milk and turned out the lights. It was quiet for a few moments then baby Luffy began hiccuping and cooing making Robin smile. Luffy slept in his crib beside Robins bed, tomorrow it was going to be his own room because as a crew they needed to do their bit in helping out until they find out how to get their captain back to normal again.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! Let me know what Luffy should do next if you like ^^ **

**Until the next time, have a nice day! :D**

**-Minx **


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

To my readers I apologize that this is not a chapter, the thing is I have writers block for this story, and school gets in the way alot too..

Damn!

The thing is I have been sick for a few months with operations and things and when I went back to school I had a shit load of work to catch up on :( I swear teachers and their power points.

Also I was given an idea that I should bring Ace into the story, but im not sure, the thing is I was not really planning on bringing Ace into this because of my previous story and things. But you never know . X3

Anyway sorry again to the people who like reading this *bows for forgiveness* I will try to update ASAP!

ps, cant wait to get my Ace figure! Its gonna be sweet!

* * *

**-MINX**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happened In Town. **

* * *

"The Wind And The Ocean" 

That was the name of the story book that lay on Robins lap. It was a children's book that she and Nami had picked up the other day while getting Luffy supplies.

Baby Luffy sat on the floor at Robins feet, sitting on his blue blanket he was gazing up at her to continue reading. He sat with his mouth agape with a bottle of juice beside him and he enjoyed listening to this woman's every word.

Robin looked down at him and smiled at her tiny captain. "Again?" She giggled. "This will be the fourth time I've read you this, captain"

Without hesitation she picked up the paper back book and began to read aloud again. The rest of the crew kept looking around at Luffy's figure, whenever Robin started to read he would play with something or make loud cooing noises as if he wasn't listening. And then when Robin finished reading he would gaze up at her. Wanting the woman to begin again.

Sanji walked over to the reading woman and handed her a cup of coffee and small cake for her. "For you, madam!" He said almost in love mode, but not quite.

Robin stopped her soothing reading and looked at the cook "Thank you Mr Cook"

Sanji's smile grew wider and happier, "Any time my beautiful mysterious-"

"Robin is he asleep yet?" Nami asked cutting Sanji off mid-sentence.

Luffy crawled over to the navigator and tugged on her shoe straps. Nami looked down and picked him up. "Heh, I guess not then huh?"

Robin took this opportunity to hide the book out of Luffy's eye sight so she would not have to read any more. "Is lunch ready yet?" She asked the cook who stood there taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Uh..yeah it is" Sanji replied and walked towards the kitchen. Probably to set the table.

Luffy blew bubbles with his mouth and one popped and went on Nami's face, earning a giggle from Robin. Luffy turned his head and watched the woman laugh at this. He seemed to like it when people laughed or smiled around him, so he copied and laughed with Robin. Nami however, was unimpressed and sighed setting Luffy back onto the blanket he was once sitting on and proceeded to wipe her face of baby drool.

"How long is he going to be like this again?" She asked starting to play with Luffy again, with a blank expression.

"Until we reach the island we were at when this happened, sadly its a good distance away"

"We did escape that place in a hurry, after all Marines were coming at us from all corners" Usopp joined in.

Nami's blank face turned into pure annoyance and looked at her tiny captain with hands on her hips "And who's fault is that, hmm?"

Luffy only blinked and started clapping and giggling again, clearly unaware.

If Luffy's wasn't a baby Nami would have hit him over the head. Oh wait she already did before all of this.

"That's our captain for you" Usopp laughed, earning a look from the orange haired navigator. "Anyway we are going on the right track back to that island so don't panic" He continued more seriously.

* * *

A day later the straw hats docked on a different island on their way to their destination, Luffy ran out of supplies and needed more fast. So Robin and Usopp along with Luffy went into town. The rest stayed at the Going Merry. Luffy was dressed in a light blue tiny raincoat and a matching rain hat because the sky looked dull and Nami predicted there would be some showers. His strawhat was kept safely in his room on his hammock for when he turned back to normal. Usopp offered to mind Luffy outside the store while Robin went inside to get more stuff. Robin thought it was stupid that Usopp refused to go into a women's store but she shrugged it off.

So, while Robin was shopping Luffy was with Usopp sitting not to far away on a park bench and he allowed Luffy to crawl about the puddles and grass, getting him in a state. Usopp was too preoccupied with other things involving his slingshot to notice that Luffy was making a mess with dirt. Little Luffy sat splashing in a tiny puddle and giggled watching it rain on top of him. He thought it was weird to feel a little weak but he ignored it. He turned his head to the man with the long and watched him accidently hit himself on the face with a tiny star thing and rubbed his eye. Luffy laughed silently and continued to play about with the puddles.

Suddenly something caught his eye and he watched as a butterfly flew over his head and disappear behind the trees. Naturally baby Luffy decided to follow it and crawl as fast as he could to where it flew off to. After seconds of crawling, Luffy stopped and found himself in a dull and dingy place with lots of trash cans and old rubbish laying around the place and no colourful butterfly, much to Luffy's frustration.

When Luffy turned to head back out again he was met with a scary looking face just inches from his. It was covered in black dirty fur and it growled and snarled showing its teeth to the already frightened child. Luffy only sat there, frozen in fear as he began to bring his hands up to his face and teared up. Luffy cried as he dog stepped closer to him with a terrifying look in its eyes, getting ready to pounce on the child at any time.

"S-Sopp.."Luffy cried remembering the man with the long nose and he called out to him to save him. Or that kind woman who went with them to town. He wanted them.

Sitting there sobbing loudly, Luffy kept his hands over his eyes to block out the dogs scary face. No matter how much he cried for help no one came, he was alone. Just when he dog was about to launch at him, it stopped in its tracks and looked just as scared as Luffy as it watched something Luffy could not see. The dog backed away slowly before turning and running out of the old alley way. Luffy opened his eyes and realised the dog was gone and his crying turned into sobs and whimpers. But he was still scared.

Luffy then felt warm hands picking him up from behind and proceeded to walk with him held close at his savours chest. Turning his head he was met with a kind looking face, the man had black hair just like his own and and his face had freckles and he wore and funny looking hat with two smiley faces on it. The man walked out of the alley and stopped looking around with Luffy still in his arms. Luffy didn't care who this man was, as long as he was away from that dog.

"Now lets see, I wonder who owns you" The man said to himself while searching the street.

* * *

**Yay no more writers block for now at least :p I hope you liked this one :D **

**Until the next time, **

**-Minx**


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected Appearance of A Certain Someone

* * *

"Tasukete!" Usopp yelled throughout the town and into peoples faces.

He was in so much trouble if he didn't find their captain, a lot of trouble. Their captain was now a small, defenceless child that anyone could take advantage of, and Usopp knew it would be all his fault for not watching him correctly.

Approximately Thirty Minutes Ago

The young sniper had just finished mending and making new special attack stars for his signature slingshot that he didn't realise the time. His first thoughts focused on Robin and why she was taking so long in the shops. It was only baby supplies right? But knowing Robin she may have went to the library or the local book store to get information on something. Or maybe just something to read. Either way, Usopp was not impressed.

He then stood up and gathered his things and prepared to pick his infant captain up, but to his shock Luffy was no where in sight. Usopp sighed and began walking around the spot he had just been. Expecting Luffy to be sitting making a mess or eating something off the ground, but no luck.

After twenty minutes of searching, Usopp began to panic. He began to sweat heavily and his heart was thumping like crazy he could feel it all over his body, not just his chest. The sniper had not been this worried since he overheard Kuro's plan to kill his friend Kaya, or when he and Chopper was told that Luffy had been killed by Crocodile. Kill? Why was he using the word kill a lot? That word only made Usopp panic more and more. Running through the streets, parks and back buildings and fruit stalls hoping to see that little raven head pop out with that idiotic smile, but nothing.

Usopp began to get desperate, he asked countless strangers and even thought about asking one or two marines that passed by. But they would only arrest him, and find Luffy and take him away. Usopp brushed that idea off. The sniper thought about heading back to the ship to inform everyone, but he knew he would be in so much trouble, especially if something _did_ happen to Luffy.

Just then he crashed into a familiar face and almost fell back, but hands held him steady.

"Are you alright Long nose? Shall we head back now?" Robin asked holding up countless colourful bags and a new blue book under her arm.

Usopp just about freaked out and started sweating more and began to tremble,

"U-Uh…." He had to tell her, with Robin's help, they could be at an advantage now, with her powers. "Robin...I...I lost h-him…"The sniper confessed and bowed his head in apologies.

Robin stayed quiet for a few seconds taking in what she had heard, she gripped the bags tightly and surprisingly sighed softly. Sure she was a little mad at Usopp now, for not watching Luffy properly but she also seen how scared he looked. Arguing and tears would not help them now. They just needed to search and but the baby first. "Its alright, just tell me where you last saw him" She asked calmly while picking Usopp's head up.

Usopp was surprised at first, at how calm she was "Right beside the p-park, over there" He pointed to the bench he was sitting on and to the park not that far beside it.

Robin nodded and walked over and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Usopp noticed and grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

"Wait, if you're thinking about what think I your gonna do, wont that attract unwanted attention?" Usopp asked her.

"Of course it will, who's ever seen a million eye's sprout all over the place before?" She chuckled and proceeded to make millions of tiny blue eye's sprout all over town.

At once, Usopp could hear the yells and screams of surprised shoppers and locals, Usopp sweat-dropped and prayed this would be quick, but it was helping the search. Robin's eye's snapped back open as she uncrossed her arms and grabbed her bags and rushed down the street with Usopp in tow.

"What did you see, did you find him?" The panicked sniper asked rushing to her side, as they both ran through buildings and streets.

"I did, he's with some strange man, we gotta hurry long nose, who know's who he could be!" Robin replied, looking frantic now herself.

"That's not good!" Usopp yelled, he was afraid this would happen, kidnappers were and slave traders were everywhere now.

* * *

The two crew mates continued running until they were in the presence of this strange man and their captain. Stopping behind the man, Usopp thought that he recognised something about his back. A strange purple mark, a jolly roger perhaps? Before either of them could say anything however, the strange man stopped, seemingly aware he was being followed. The man held the baby captain in front of him, Luffy then reached over the man's shoulder and turned his tiny head to the two familiar faces. The baby then began to smile and reach for the two while giggling and bouncing in the man's grip.

"Sopp!" Luffy called for the sniper and continued to reach for Robin.

Usopp was speechless, did he just say his name? It sounded like it and he was so happy, Luffy had never said anyone elses name, not even Robin!

"Luffy!" Usopp called to his captain. "We found you!"

"So it _is_ Luffy" The man finally spoke. He began to turn and face the two holding Luffy in a firm grip. "I thought so"

"Ace?!" Usopp called, completely surprised and both relieved that Luffy was picked up by his brother and not some scum off the street.

"You know this man?" Robin asked, finally calming herself.

"Uh huh! It's Luffy's brother!" The sniper answered her.

"Portgas D. Ace, M'am" The commander bowed politely to Robin and walked over to the cremates.

Luffy continued to giggle and clap and reached for Robin while blowing bubbles with his mouth. He looked fine not a scratch thank god, but he did look messy and his rain hat was missing.

"So, If you don't mind, please tell me why my brother is a kid again" Ace asked while eyeing the two suspiciously.

Usopp began to shake, how was he going to explain this to that guy! He would finish him off in two shakes.

"If I may ask, Portgas D. Ace, how did you realise it was Luffy?" Robin asked while smiling politely as she was now in the presence of her captains brother.

"Oh, not to be rude or anything but I kind of know my little brother and besides the scar under the eye, the hair and the attitude kind of gave it away" Ace answered while smiling. "Now please, how did he get like this"

Usopp trembled more and Robin sighed and began leading the way out of the back streets, beckoning for Ace to follow her. "Follow me, I will explain everything back at the ship"

* * *

**And Done! Im really glad that im not suffering from writers block anymore _ It seems to come when I plan to update, dammit! **

**Anyhow, thanks for the reviews :P and let me know what you all think about this chapter please :3**

**Im sorry If this disappoints some of you, but I plan to make Ace leave at the end of the next chapter. I know he just got here, but I didn't really plan of bringing him into this story so its just a heads up. But dont worry you will see Ace and Luffy together more before that happens :D **

**Well, Until the next time. take care! **

**-MINX **


	7. Chapter 7

The night was silent on the Going Merry. It lay anchored on the shore of the Island the crew stopped at the previous day. The town was quite noisy because of the drunken groups that were being thrown out of bars, the faint music of the party bars and the typical arguing couples.

The straw hats ship was docked safely in the shadows so it could not be disturbed by some careless daredevil. Nami sneezed into her blanket that was wrapped around her to keep her body warm as she kept lookout. She hated it, it was so boring and tiring that she could have swore she slipped into a micro sleep a few times. But tonight Nami had some entertainment she was thankful for, she had been watching an arguing couple for a while now. Sniggering at some of the comments that were thrown at each other, this island wasn't too bad. Pulling her brown eyes from the people she glanced down below the ship and seen a striker. Ace's striker, she was sure surprised when he was with Usopp and Robin, holding her tiny captain close to her. She remembered the state Luffy was in, caked in mud and his rain coat had grass stains and his matching hat was missing. The rest of the crew that stayed behind were just as shocked as she was! What were they going to tell Ace, his little brother was now a baby.

They expected him to hit the roof but he was calm and Robin explained that Ace was already aware that the child he was holding was Luffy. They then went on to explain, over a cup of tea, that they woke up one morning and Luffy was a baby. The crew noticed Ace looked a little skeptical but then his freckled face relaxed, breaking into a gentle smile then a chuckle.

So then the rest of the day the crew explained to Ace that they were on their way back to the previous island to get answers and maybe find out how to reverse this. And fast, they needed to continue on their voyage and Ace understood.

It had took a while to get Luffy off to sleep as he was having much more fun than usual now that Ace was here. He never let Ace out of his sight and whenever he left the room Luffy would always crawl after him and reach out to him. Ace seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He would take little Luffy on his striker and sail around the ship with him and played childishly at dinner time. Ace agreed to stay just for a day as he stated he was busy and needed to set off as soon as possible, he planned to sail off when Luffy was seeping.

Right now however, the ship was full, snoring filled the air and it was soon joined by crying. Nami jumped up knocking the woolly blanket of her shoulders and rushed to the source of the crying. It had been the third time Luffy woke up that night and every time Robin would tend to him so Nami wanted to get there first to give her a break. The young captain was resting in robin and Nami's room tonight which the boys were thankful for, they couldn't take the crying and loudness of Luffy's cooing and every time Usopp or Chopper would tend to him. Sanji and Zoro just plugged their ears and lay with pillows over their heads. Nami rushed to the girls room and found Robin as always cuddling Luffy and he buried his sleepy face into her shoulder. Nami leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"Robin Im sorry, let me take him you should get some rest" Nami stepped into the room and reached for Luffy but Robin smiled gently and held Luffy out in front of her and checked him over.

"If you want to that's fine, I wouldn't mind catching some shut eye, if you don't mind that is" Robin said bringing the captain back close to her.

"I will take care of him, you go and sleep and once he's sleeping I'll bring him back in okay?" Nami reassured and grabbed Luffy's blanket and wrapped him in it and took him in her arms gently.

"He seems to be suffering from nightmares tonight, poor thing" Sympathised the dark haired woman with a pitying look.

Nami nodded and proceeded to carry Luffy out of deck in her arms. It was a little chilly outside in the night air and she held him close to her to give him more warmth. Nami yawned tiredly as she wandered aimlessly around the ship trying to send Luffy off to sleep, but he seemed to be wide awake now and kept trying to get down.

"No no you little idiot, the ground is freezing, hold still you have to stay here okay?" Nami scolded the child lightly and held him tighter.

"Sopp" Luffy cooed, still fighting to get down.

"Sopp is sleeping, the thing you should be doing" The navigator rolled her brown eyes slightly. Ever since Luffy returned to them, he has been saying Usopp's name constantly. Even when he wanted food or something to drink he would say Usopp's name. It was like it was the only thing he could say. The sniper however was proud and he felt special.

Really, everyone thought the name he would say more was Robins considering he spend most of the time with her.

Nami continued walking around the ship, gently bouncing Luffy up and down and patting his back. Just when Luffy was about to fall asleep again a loud cheer was heard from the town they were anchored at. Nami gritted her teeth and gave the town a dangerous look. Honestly, did they know what time it was?!

With Luffy now grumpy, she carried him to the kitchen and began to fix him a bottle with warm milk. Sitting down on a chair with Luffy on her lap she began to feed him. After a few minutes, the bottle was clear Luffy had drunk the whole thing rather quickly Nami was certain he would get hiccups but instead she was met with low snoring. _Finally_. She thought to herself.

Nami began to walk towards Robin and her own bedroom to lay Luffy back in his crib when she stopped in her tracks. There, standing in front of her were four unfamiliar faces. Nami's first instinct was to keep her tiny captain safe because these people did not look friendly at all. Instead they wore colourless baggy jumpers with overalls. Nami would have gave them a tip or two about fashion but now was not the time. When the figures began to advance on her slowly, the navigator opened her mouth to yell to her friends but one of the men pulled out a pistol.

"So there is more people here huh?" One said rather low, slight amusement in his voice.

"Forget it, you try anything and we pop you and the kid, understand?" The middle one said, he seemed to be the leader. Nami could tell.

This was not good, what did these creeps want? Nami's best guess was that they were here to steal perhaps, or take over the ship and take them as hostages. Ha! Then they were in for a surprise when they find out who else is here on the ship. Nami smirked.

"Alright sit down and be quiet, you guys go and find what ever might be of value and get a move on!" The leader ordered pointing at Nami then to his men who nodded and rushed off towards the kitchen and the back of the ship.

The navigator agreed and sat down, holding Luffy close to her. Rubber idiot, he has to be a baby now doesn't he? The leader looked around the ship from where he was standing and kept the gun aimed at her in case she tried anything. Nami waited for the others to come and kick their asses, this was so boring. It was freezing and here she was being ordered to sit still by some raggedy creep, seriously though did they not see the flag?

"This is a pirate ship, right?" The question caught her off guard and she spun her head to the man and the gun.

"It is, what made you guess?" Nami said sarcastically.

"Id be less cocky you know" He raised the pistol closer to her "Where's your captain?"

Nami felt like laughing, she didn't know why though. She guessed the answer she was about to give him was going to be funny. "Where's your captain?" He asked again, once again raising the gun.

Nami hesitated before holding up Luffy, still keeping a protective grip on him. "I know what you're thinking, but this is really my captain" Nami couldn't help but smirk. The poor guy probably didn't know what to say.

"Alright, cut the damn bull crap! That is just some kid, now where is he?" He threatened, pulse beating in his head and he held the gun more tightly now as if ready to shoot any minute.

Nami only sighed, she was expecting this reaction. No one would believe their captain transformed into a baby. So Nami apologised (she didn't really mean it) and said she was just having fun. And lied and said that Luffy was her baby brother.

After a few insults from the criminal he continued to look around. Nami was bored as hell, what were the other guys doing?! Knowing them they were probably still sleeping, but she expected more from Robin at least. The navigator looked around to her left and noted a small boat with metal propellers, smaller than the merry's was anchored just beside it. It must be theirs, they probably came from that town she knew it.

Just when things couldn't get any more boring a scream was heard from the bedrooms. _About time_! Nami thought. The leader jumped and faced Nami for a second before turning to look at the door.

"What happened?" He called. No answer. "Damnit! You, missy, wait right here understand?" He threatened the orange haired girl.

Nami nodded just as Luffy began to wake up again. Cooing lightly Luffy, sucked his fists and his large eyes traveled all over the ship. "You pick now to waken up, typical just when theres action" Nami couldn't help but smile. It was just like Luffy.

As the man approached the door it flew open and one of his underlings flew out onto the deck, unconscious. There were a few slash wounds on his chest and his face had red on it, though there were no cuts. "Usopp and his silly ketchup stars huh?" Nami said lazily.

The second member that was thrown out had shoe marks all over his face with hoof marks on his torso.

"_Clutch_" A feminine voice was heard from the woman's room along with a man's scream and the sound of crunching.

"W-What...the..hell?" The terrified leader had not planned this, nope. Taking a few steps back so that he was now beside Nami. He needed to get out of this safely but how? These people were monsters! The then had an idea, reaching down towards Nami's arms he grabbed the baby and held him tightly against his chest. Nami had only just registered what had just happened before jumping up and began to bound after the man who was now running for the edge of the ship with Luffy.

No no no no! This man seemed pathetic and all but still, a baby, their captains life could be at stake here!

"Hey you creep! Give him back!" Nami yelled desperately as the man jumped over the edge of the Going Merry and onto his own boat.

Luffy seemed to be enjoying the excitement and giggled and clapped his tiny hands together as the man quickly sped off with him. The boat seemed to be some kind of speed boat of some sort, which made an easy getaway. The leader set Luffy down rather roughly on the ground and focused on sailing. The Going Merry was now a good distance away, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright kid you helped me get away" The man smirked evilly. "But don't worry, as soon as I gather the rest of my men you won't ever see your crew again"

Luffy only laughed and stuck his tongue out at the man making him frustrated. "God I have always hated kids ya know, now what should I do with you? Sell you perhaps?"

"If you sail him, how will he continue his voyage?" A random voice appeared to the leaders right.

Trembling, he looked around and saw a freckled face staring at him mockingly with a glint of anger in his eyes. Ace chased after the man on his striker, it was powered by his devil fruit so it could go extra fast and managed to catch up with the leader in no time. When the baby Luffy saw Ace he began reaching for him and cooed softly with a grin on his face.

"Sopp! Sopp!" Luffy cooed still wanting Ace to pick him up.

The leaders natural reaction was to shoot Ace but his bullets only went through him. A devil fruit?

"He better not have a scratch on him" Ace warned dangerously as he stepped onto the boat and picked up his little brother before jumped back onto his striker.

"You just wait! Ill get my men and we will make you all regret this!" The leader warned before speeding off.

Ace shook his head, he then shot fire at the propeller of the men's boat melting it. Ace sailed off back to the going Merry leaving the bandit stranded out on the ocean throwing insults at Ace and Luffy.

"Silly little brother, making everyone worry" Ace smiled at Luffy who buried his face into his brothers chest.

* * *

**Yay I updated! Sorry for the wait on this though, just a lot going on hehe. Anyway your thoughts? Also if you have any ideas what shout happen next let me hear it :) As always leave a review :3**

**Until the next time, take care.. **

**-MINX**


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye and a Promise 

* * *

"Silly little brother, making everyone worry" Ace smiled at Luffy who buried his face into his brothers chest.

Ace was standing on his striker with Luffy held firmly in his grasp, that assholes boat was sure fast because he couldn't see the Going Merry for miles. Ace kept his eyes wide open for any trace of the large ship and also kept Luffy in his sights as well. So far little Luffy was just clinging to him looking very bored.

Whenever Luffy got bored he would usually get himself into all kinds of trouble and now was not the time as they were both out at sea on a very skinny boat-type thing. But so far Luffy behaved himself, which Ace was thankful for.

After searching and searching a lamb figurehead came into view making Ace smile with joy and relief. The needed to get away from this island it was bad news and they found that out the hard way, Ace sailed over to the ship and climbed on board, he was then met with smiles and relieved faces of his little brothers crew.

"I knew you would find them!" The navigator cried as she walked over and took Luffy from Ace and checked him over for any injuries.

"Arigato Ace-San" Robin smiled politely before bowing. "Luffy is lucky to have an older sibling like you"

Ace walked over to the pile of unconscious men, the people from that sicko's crew and pushed them lightly with his foot.

"Not at all, you know how reckless Luffy can be, but this time it was their fault" Ace smirked.

"About those guys, what are we gonna do? Turn them into the Marines?" Usopp suggested watching the commander push them lightly.

"They almost gave me a heart attack! Who attacks someone when they are sleeping!" Chopper complained.

Zoro sighed and folded his arms and stood beside Usopp and rubbed his temple. He was still pissed being woken up so rudely earlier.

"As much as I would like too and collect what ever bounty they have but its also dangerous for us"

"That's right swordsman-San, the Marines are chasing us and Luffy" Robin pointed to the baby. When Luffy saw her looking at him, he giggled and began to blow bubbles for her making her laugh and smile fondly. "Should I take him to bed again it's awfully late"

"Hm, Yeah I think so, here you go Robin" Nami handed little Luffy over to her and the dark haired woman smiled warmly before taking him into her grasp.

"Ace-San, I'm taking him to get some rest, do you want to say goodnight?" Robin brought Luffy over to his brother and held him up in front of him.

"Its a good thing Luffy's going to sleep now, I was planning on leaving now if that's okay?" Ace told them while picking Luffy up and giving him a light hug. He hoped that whenever Luffy returned back to normal he would not remember any of the hugs he gave him. He didn't want to seem soft.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Sanji said with a frown. "If you are then Ill make you something to eat for the trip?"

"That would be nice, thank you" He was hungry and this guy knew how to cook.

Nami sighed and rested her head in her hands and looked at Luffy. "He's going to be sad when he can't find you tomorrow"

"He will manage, don't worry about it and besides I'm kind of in a hurry" Ace hugged his little brother one last time before jumping onto his striker and prepared to depart from the Going Merry.

Robin took Luffy into bed and she waved Ace off before closing the bedroom door.

"Luffy is going to return back to normal in no time Ace! The next time you see him he will be back to his old self!" Usopp called to the older D. "We promise!"

The remaining straw hats yelled, making Ace chuckle. What nice reliable friends Luffy has made.

"Don't catch a cold!" Chopper called after Ace, waving his little hooves.

Sanji, as promised gave Ace a box with meat and a few bottles of water for the trip or until he found an other island. The straw hats waved goodbye to the departing WhiteBeard commander. Before they knew it he was out of sight.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji settled for dragging the unconscious men to the island and leaving them on the beach, Chopper and Usopp giggled. They were going to be in for a surprise when they woke up!

Robin lay Luffy down in his cot and covered him with his little blue blanket and pulled the bars up so he would not fall out. Robin then settled herself in her own bed and began to read. She couldn't sleep anymore so she settled for watching over Luffy that night. A few minutes past and Robin closed her book and let it fall on her chest. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light was the creeping sun rising over the seas. Luffy must have fallen asleep because it was so quiet, _odd_ thought Robin the captain didn't even finish his bottle.

Robin gazed into the crib and at once her blue eyes widened.

"Chopper!"

* * *

**That cliff hanger x3 Sorry for the short and dull chapter... but Ill make it up!**

**Im enjoying this story I couldn't wait to update ^^ As always leave reviews! Ps, I changed the picture do you like it?**

**Until next time, see ya! **

**-MINX x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Green**

* * *

Robin peered into the crib were the silent captain lay.

He had been silent for a while and usually after finishing his bottle (which he did not) he would talk and coo to himself before drifting off to sleep. Odd, the dark haired woman gazed into the crib and noticed Luffy looked very still. He was paler than usual, his large eyes had black rings around them and his lips were a light shade of green?

Robin quickly pulled back her hands flew to her mouth. What is this? She had never ever seen this before!

"Chopper!" Robin called for the doctor without even thinking.

The reindeer was the best after all and he would definitely know what this was. she hoped.

Instinct kicked in for Robin and she picked little Luffy up quickly but carefully and cradled him close to her chest and sat on the bed. The blue blanket was removed showing Luffy's baby clothes. She then checked him over, he was still breathing but it was uneven and a bit rushed to her. Brushing his dark locks off his forehead she seen beads of sweat forming.

Growing impatient, Robin called even louder and more desperately "Doctor-San, hurry please!" The woman felt panic rise up inside of her.

After a few more seconds the sound of soft trodding came closer and closer to the women's room, the little doctor ran in to the panic stricken woman, followed by Nami that held the same expression as Chopper.

"What, what is it Robin?" Chopper asked quit frantically as he rushed her her side, medical bag in hand.

Said woman didn't even need to answer, as soon as Chopper got a look at Luffy his round eyes widened, dropping his bag to the floor.

"L-Luffy..? Robin what happened?!" He asked frantically.

Nami ran over to the two and her hands threw to her mouth at the state of her tiny captain, pale as the Merry's figure head and sweating up a storm. "Robin…"

"Doctor-San, help him and Ill tell you the rest soon, please!" The woman ordered standing up and rushing to the door.

She, Nami and the doctor stepped out on the deck, it was freezing and it was dull indicating it was still the early hours of the morning. Nami offered to go wake the rest but Chopper didn't want to much people in the infirmary. Placing Luffy down on the white crisp infirmary bed, Chopper hopped up beside him and started checking him over. He checked his breathing, it was ragged and came in quick soft pants. His little chest rising and falling very fast. His hands were shaking along with his feet and Chopper noticed the strange colouring of greenish blue that tinted his lips. The reindeer pulled out his stethoscope putting his to his ears and ran the end of it over Luffy's rapid chest and took notes. He then asked Robin to take off his top so he could get a proper heartbeat and to check for any marks or anything out of the ordinary. The woman did what she was told and gently took off the captain's blue top.

"Is he...sleeping?" Nami asked, peering over the raven-haired woman's shoulders to get a better look. All the while Luffy had been sleeping or unconscious as Nami feared.

To her fears, the Doctor shook his head slowly, still focusing on his work. If Luffy was sleeping he would have woken up long ago not wanting to miss the excitement, no Luffy was unconscious and Chopper was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Um, would you and Nami please leave, if you don't mind I kinda need to concentrate" Chopper asked or more or less requested.

He didn't want to be pressured or to be watched very carefully by the two worried pair. Robin and Nami agreed and left their tiny doctor to it.

While they were out Nami again suggested going to wake the guys again and this time the raven-haired woman agreed. They needed to be updated on what was happening or because Luffy was their captain too. The orange haired navigator rushed off to the men's quarters and the worried Robin sat on a spare deck chair on deck of the Merry.

The sun had risen fully now and it brought a bright orange glow on the brown deck, Sanji would usually be up by now to start breakfast but the encounter with those low life thugs got in the way and now he was probably tired and over sleeping. Robin sat on the deck chair outside the infirmary as she waited to hear from Chopper and Nami bringing back the boys. She was so panic stricken but because she was a calm woman, Robin sat in silence with her eyes closed and her arms crossed in front of her.

Moments later Nami came rushing back with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp in tow.

Usopp looked very very worried, he looked as if he would start crying at any moment. Sanji, the same as Robin, had his eyes closed and he had his usual cigarette in his mouth with his hands deep in his pockets. Zoro looked as if he was about to go into battle. Eyebrows narrowed, his same blank expression and his trademark swords hanging at his waist, ready for use.

"Robin what happened, Nami said you discovered Luffy like that?" Usopp asked as soon as he was right in front of the said woman.

Robin finally opened her blue eyes to look at the sniper and gave him and the rest of the crew a full explanation to what happened. When she was finished with the events, Usopp's eyes were wide and his tan legs were beginning to shake a little. "Chopper with fix him, I know it" He kept his voice low.

The orange haired navigator took a seat on the ground with her back resting up against the mast of the Merry. She stayed quiet thinking back to the time she first seen his face. Why were his lips green?

"You don't suppose that low life scum did something to him while he was taken hostage?" Sanji asked, flicking his second smoke into the sea.

"Its possible, but Ace would have seen something right?" Usopp answered back, his gaze never leaving the infirmary door.

"Guess you're right, but still…" Sanji finished.

The only silent one of the group right now was Zoro. He was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and his same expression as before. It was true he was worried about Luffy as he was so small and helpless now but the other half of him knew that this was nothing.

Just when things had got completely silent, a cry broke the loud nothingness. Nami smiled widely as she leapt up from her sitting position. That was Luffy's cry! He was alright! At least they hoped. Usopp also smiled with relief breaking through his long nosed face. He wondered if he dared go in and check up on them or if it was too soon.

"We don't wanna go in to soon minna, lets just wait until the Doctor gives us permission first alright?" Said Sanji, with a smile also on his lips. So they agreed, until Chopper gave orders of needed some assistance, they would all stay put.

Robin couldn't help but smile as she listened to her tiny Captains loud cooing and baby talk.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Chopper was tidying away his medical supplies as Luffy sat up on the bed pulling out his t-shirt so that he could have a look at the image on the front. Luffy was fascinated with the picture of a baby chick.

The Doctor noticed Luffy was still pale and he had dark rings around his eyes, they were not as bad as before though. Chopper, once he was finished, walked over to where Luffy was sitting and sat down in front of him. At once and like always, Luffy reached for Chopper and wanted to play with him as a stuffed toy.

"You really had us worried there" Chopper sighed, even he was worried but the captain looked okay for now. "But I wasn't worried at all, hehehe~"

Luffy looked as if he was listening, tilting his head to the side then turned his gaze to the door. "Sopp" Was all he said.

The little reindeer sighed before chuckling. Luffy wanted to see his friends and Chopper needed to tell them what he discovered. The green that appeared on his lips earlier must be from his bloodstream, that was what Chopper thought. So on the day before Luffy turned into an infant, he must of drunk something green. But what? And why was it showing now?

* * *

The infirmary door flew opened and Luffy crawled out, Chopper at his side in brain-point.

Nami and Usopp walked over to their captain, Nami thinking of how much she should charge him for worrying her and Usopp was about to cry in joy.

"Oi Luffy, if you can understand then don't do anything like that again!...uh if you can I mean.." Usopp finished softly picking Luffy up. Nami giggled watching Luffy grab and pull Usopp's nose with all his strength then let it go.

Sanji and Zoro smiled to themselves and the cook left to make breakfast, while Zoro left to lift weights.

Nico Robin smiled watching the crew and Luffy mess around, it was times like these she was glad to be part of their crew, but she hoped how long for. She hoped this crew was not going to be like all the others and throw her out or try to hand her over to world government. But she savoured moments like these.

"Doctor-San?" The raven-haired woman called softly. Chopper trotted over listened to his crew mate. "You did a very good Job back there, I praise you" Robin smiled kindly.

"Jerk! Saying that~"

"Did you find out what was the matter with our captain?" Robin finished before Chopper could go into his dancing mood.

"Oh yeah, the green you saw earlier was from his bloodstream so he could have drunk something that night and now it finally showed itself" Chopper snapped out of it.

"Green you say? I don't recall Luffy having anything green to eat or drink while he has been a child, so your saying this green thing may have something to do with it?"

"I think so, I need to research more okay?" Chopper smiled before trodding off the infirmary leaving Robin wondering.

As she was sitting on the deck chair Usopp called to her pleadingly. "Robin, Nami ditched, and I don't think my poor nose can take much more!" Usopp begged.

Luffy was now using both his hands to pull at his nose. No matter what he was determined to to pull it off. "Take him before he starts using his teeth!"

Said woman smiled and walked over to the them and took Luffy from a pained Usopp and cradled him close. Luffy like always, buried his head into her shoulder.

"Sopp" He cooed, like always. Robin chuckled as she, Usopp and Luffy made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**Hey minna! So so so sorry for the late update *bows for forgiveness* **

**So, let me know what you think about this XD pleeeese! **


End file.
